Hetalia: World Conference
by Stephanie Nova Rose Allen
Summary: She is in for a shock. A big shock! A German soldier, that is oddly handsome and buff is 20 ft tall! Besides that, he is in a tough relationship with an Italian person, and he's worried if that person sees him as what he is seeing. Now, get ready for an adventure with the Axis group!


Today is not a good day.

For Stephanie, is to become lost in Germany.

She got fed up with her "family's" argument over the littlest things that either the boys do, or the mother does something that the boys do not appreciate.

Stephanie went somewhere by using her teleporting powers, without them noticing she disappeared.

Somewhere she can relax and typically get her problems off her shoulders.

And that somewhere is called Germany.

She always dreamed of going to Germany to try their culture, eat their food, and learn new things.

But her dream was shattered once when she was forced to stay in America because of the lack of money.

Now that she possesses powers to teleport anywhere that she wants, she finally teleports to her favorite and most wanted country.

Instead of arriving at the beach of Germany, she appeared in the country's center, in a massive crowd.

As she was just standing there on the spot, looking troubled and lost, weaving through people as they walked past her.

She noticed one of the passing Germans, deciding to ask one for help since looking around was not working for her.

Clearing her throat, she caught one of passing German's attention from walking to where he is.

She spoke in English, forgetting the language that everyone speaks in the different country she is in, "Excuse me? Can you help me?"

The German glanced at her in confusion, puzzled of what she said in English and replied, in German, "Ja?"

'Oops!' She winced, feeling worried if none of them understand English. 'That's right! They only speak German!'

She cleared herself as he turned around to her, looking curious as she glanced back up at him, altering the language she communicated earlier.

"Es tut mir so leid, dass ich so gewohnt bin, Englisch zu sprechen, dass ich völlig vergessen habe, dass ich in einem anderen Land bin. Ich kann aber auch deutsch sprechen." she explained in fluent German as he looked impressed.

"Ah, es ist okay." the German replied, deciding to talk to her. "Was ist es?"

"Ich habe ein bisschen in Deutschland verloren und es ist mein erstes Mal hier und ich weiß nicht, ob mir hier jemand mit Karten helfen kann." she asked, in fluent German, as he listened to each word she explained.

"Alles klar." he shrugged. "Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß eigentlich gar nichts über Karten und ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen, da ich schlecht mit Karten bin."

A weary sigh came from her, and she said, "Es ist okay, Sir. Vielleicht gibt es eine andere Möglichkeit, mir zu helfen, meinen Weg zu finden?"

"Ja, es geht auch anders!" he remembered, as Stephanie perked. "Ich kenne genau einen Mann, der Deutschland aus einem Handrücken kennt!"

"Ja, wirklich?" she questioned, her hopes rising.

"Ja!" he answered. "Ich kenne den Ort, weil ich immer einmal in der Woche dorthin gehe, um den Ort zu überprüfen!"

"Sie machen?" she politely asked, before smiling. "Nun, lasst uns herausfinden, wo er ist!"

After a while of walking, as Stephanie followed behind her German travel tour until they both reached up to an enormous building, that has green curtains that cover the windows.

"Seltsam…" the German mumbled to himself, staring thoughtfully at the windows in curiosity.

"Was?" she asked, sounding confused. "Was ist falsch?"

"Sie haben normalerweise keine Vorhänge, die ihre Fenster verdecken, wenn sie mit anderen Präsidenten unterhalten, um entweder über etwas in der Welt oder über die globale Erwärmung zu reden."

She glanced up at what he was gazing thoughtfully at, only to see the green curtains covering the windows from the back, which curious her.

"Ja, das ist komisch…" Stephanie absentmindedly agreed with him. "Was kann ich also tun, weil sie in einer Besprechung sind?"

"Äh, nun…" he drifted off as he was thinking to himself, trying to figure out what to do once she gets inside the building. "Sie… gehen ins Gebäude und warten vor der Tür, bis sie mit dem Gespräch fertig sind!"

She gave an unamused look at him, as he felt like he was sweating.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, ich war noch nie in einer Konferenz, auf der ich mich unterhielt, und ich habe noch nie einen der Jungs getroffen." he explained. "Ich kenne nur den Weg, um das Gebäude zu finden, aber ich bin nie hineingegangen."

"Alles klar dann." she shrugged, as she walked towards the door. "Ich glaube, ich könnte einfach hineingehen und sehen, was passieren könnte, sobald ich drinnen bin."

"B-Bist du sicher?!" the man exclaimed, looking worried. "Was ist, wenn sie keine Bürgerinnen und Bürger zulassen und nur diejenigen töten, die als Spione gelten?"

She glanced over her shoulder to him and said, "Natürlich gehe ich immer in Schwierigkeiten und finde den Weg raus…"

She paused as she rolled her eyes, remembering countless times she had got into too much trouble and doing everything in her own best to get out with her own strength.

"Ich bin immer zu bestimmten Zeiten in Schwierigkeiten geraten…"

He looked puzzled when she said that, but shrugged and walked over to the door, opening it, and entering the building, leaving the man looking worried, but, concerned about her.

As she walked through the hallway inside the building, she glanced at each sign right next to each door; it also translates which into German for German people.

She is lucky that she is half German herself.

As she walked through the hallway, she came across a sign that reads, "Konferenzraum" in German, as the door that leads inside was closed.

She could not see what could be inside because there were no windows.

'This must be the place he was talkin' about.' She thought to herself, as she stared at the door for a moment.

'I hope they are not disrespectful to people who want help. …And I hope this German guy or gal is nice too…'

Before she could unlock the door to get inside, something thumped on the other side of the door, and a loud masculine German voice, that boomed around her cursed at the top of his lungs.

"SCHEISSE!"

Startled from the sudden noise from the private conference room, she jolted two inches off the ground.

At that moment she moved away from the door, worried about who could be on the other side of the room.

Another rumbling thud and something cracked, making Stephanie feel concern about whoever is on the other side of the door.

Without knocking or warning the person in the room, she cautiously opened the door, without looking up and went inside, only to encounter green.

The green curtains?

But something was off about the curtains…

She glanced up to see what is in front of her, as she gently closed the door behind her back, locking it in case other people enter the conference room to see who is inside.

When she looked up, she froze in her spot, genuinely shocked to see what is sitting in front of her, looking worried and scared right back at her.

Instead of a person, that was caught in the middle of an act.

It was a giant!

That is stuck in the back of the massive room, like how Alice would in "Alice in Wonderland."

He is a tall, muscular man, with sleek blond hair and ice blue eyes.

His clothes is a moss-green jacket with a collar, and two pockets on each side of his chest, and two at the bottom.

Each pocket of his jacket is buttoned with a single button and black hems at the shoulders.

A black belt fastened around his waist over his jacket with a silver buckle.

His moss-green pants blend with the color of his jacket.

The ends of the pants are shoved into his walnut-colored knee-high boots.

On his hands are black gloves, to cover his hands from getting dirty.

He looked like he is prepared for war, which ended a long time ago before Stephanie was born.

And attractively handsome.

Snapping out of her daze, she noticed that he looked sheepish, embarrassed, and a little scared that she is inside with him.

Not forgetting how massive he is too.

"N-Now, don't run avay from me…" he stammered, as he reaches over to her, startling her slightly as she backed up. "I-I didn't mean to scare jou…"

Feeling sorry for him, she instead gently touched his first finger of his hand, which he jolted slightly from the tiny touch of her hand.

"It's all right, mister!" she replied, as he looked perplexed, but, relieved. "I understand how you feel."

"J-Jou do?"

"Of course, I do! I wouldn't be the one that runs away from you when I noticed ya!" a puzzled look replaced her assuring. "Although how on Earth did ya get stuck in here in the first place?"

"Zhat I do not know," he answered, as he shifted slightly in his narrow area, being careful with the small tourist in front of him.

She released his finger when he shifted, trying to get comfortable, and trying not to break anything else inside.

From what she can tell, he did break the conference table underneath his body and the billboard of the German country map behind his back.

'Damn it…' She thought to herself, looking annoyed to herself. 'Now what? People outside might be shocked and scared at the same time if I teleport him outside… So what can I do with him?'

After he had got comfortable, he glanced over at the time, looking thoughtful for a moment, until he suddenly flinched in fear.

"What?" Stephanie asked, noticing his anxious look. "What's wrong?"

"Zhere es a conference meeting here at exactly 8:00 sharp. I only got here at exactly about 6:00 und now et es almost 8:00, zhe people might be scared of me…" he answered, adding a tiny whimper at the end.

Now she is stuck in a tough decision.

Teleport a giant German outside the building to get caught by the conference people?

Or let them see him like this?

She does not want people to panic when they noticed him like this outside of the building or inside.

As time passed, she made her decision.

She will teleport him outside the building.

Stephanie walked up to him without him noticing and took off her shoes, teleporting them somewhere safe where they would not get crushed from him on accident.

Gripping the fabric of his left pant leg, she climbed, being careful of falling off to the ground.

She startled him when she clambered on him with no warnings.

"Vhat on Earth are jou doing?" he asked, not budging an inch as she climbed.

He does not want to injure her since how big he compared to her.

She did not answer his question as she climbed, being careful from falling off to the ground.

He continued watching her as she climbed, not budging an inch from his spot.

When she reached his chest, she stopped climbing as he slid his right hand underneath her feet, where she will not fall off his chest on accident if he moved up to get comfortable in his narrow area.

"Just hold still for a moment," she answered, not startled when he moved his hand underneath her feet.

Placing her left hand on his chest, she gently whispered, " _Ianuae Magicae._ "

After she spoke those words, the German felt confused about why she said that.

Before he could ask, a strange tingling feeling rippled around his body and in a minute, the two of them disappeared into thin air.


End file.
